


Jesse

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Jesse - Freeform, Jesse mass effect, Jesse weapon, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, ZaeedMassani Robin Sachs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed Massani & Jesse drabble. In rememberence of Robin Sachs.</p>
<p>PROMPT: Live Journal Insanity Round / Jesse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse

~0~0~0~0~0~

He should be back by now. It'd been a long time since he'd touched her in passing and the lights went out. She'd lost track of the time. His last words still resonated across the pitted metal of her barrel and worn stock. The stock held the imprint of his hand and it always would.

"Back soon, Jesse."

When he returned and she knew it would be soon. The lights would come on and he'd pour himself a drink and tell her stories. She enjoyed listening to him brag about her, but she loved the stories about heroes and battles and brave men and women. The truth was she liked stories about the women best. Brave soldiers like Commander Shepard, Tali, Miranda and EDI. Not too long ago he took her into battle with him and they made those stories together. In those days, they took care of each other.

Now, she had to wait for him. And she would wait for him. He'd be home soon. The lights in this cold and dark cargo bay would come on and he'd warm the space with his voice. He would pick her up in his strong hands and hold her again.

The nickel plating on her trigger itched. The rust came back so quickly these days. When he came home, he'd polish those spots and rub away the rust. She was old and she knew it. But he loved her anyway.

She really needed to hear the sound of his voice. She listened and waited...

 

~0~0~0~0~0~

Goodbye Robin Sachs. RIP, sir.


End file.
